thinknoodlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thinknoodles
Justin Watkins was Born on May 30, 1977, and is a game-play commentator on YouTube. He is mainly known for playing Minecraft (IGN: RealThinknoodles), Club Penguin, Poptropica, and Webkinz (Username: Rleong) which he no longer does. He currently lives in New York with his wife, Rachelle, and Kopi, their golden retriever. His Roblox username is ImNotThinknoodles. Personality Thinknoodles is kind, loyal, and overall a nice guy who enjoys making videos for a living and making others happy along with himself. He loves his fans, always trying to interact and read comments from them and strives to make great videos for his subscribers to watch. "He's by far the nicest guy you'd ever meet!" ~ StrauberryJam, fellow YouTuber and friend of Justin. Insider's Network Think's original channel name was, and technically still is, Insiders Network. Before the Insiders Network, he was running a bunch of insiders all with their own channel. It was getting a bit overwhelming so he announced that he was combining all of his Insiders into one YouTube channel. At first his videos were Club Penguin Cheats, Webkinz Adoptions and Poptropica Walkthroughs. His channel slowly evolved from a channel for insiders to a channel about himself, therefore decided to change the name to "Thinknoodles". The channel link however still stays as " youtube.com/user/InsidersNetwork " Series Currently Running: *Pokemon Let's Go Eevee *House Flipper *Subnautica: Below Zero *Evil Nun *FNAF *FNAF World Simulator *Fan Choice Friday (Every Friday) *Roblox Let's Plays *Thief Simulator Discontinued/On Hold/Posted Without A Schedule: *Hide and Seek (Series Ended) *Ask Think (Monthly) *Subnautica *Minecraft Bed Wars *Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon Wonderlocke *Minecraft Pocket Edition (Series Ended) *Kopi Videos (No Schedule) *Survival Games (Series Ended) *Thinknoodles Animated (No Schedule) *Clash of Clans (Series Ended) *Spore Herbivore (Series Ended) *Pixelcore SMP (Series Ended) *Undertale (Series Ended) *Poptropica (Waiting For New Islands) *Clash Royale (Series Ended) *Noodle Planet (No Schedule) *Crazy Craft 3.0 (Series Ended) *Think's Lab (Series Ended, May/May not return) *Pokemon Sun and Moon (Series Ended) *Spore (Series Ended) *Pokemon Brick Bronze (Series Ended, Game No Longer Available) Relationships Real life: Rachelle Watkins (Wife) Kopi (Dog) Daniel Middleton (Friend) James Filon (Friend) In games: Think's wife Kopi DanTDM ThnxCya Grape Jelly Minions Quick Facts *Thinknoodles loves noodles (obviously!). He said that if he didn't have noodles as an option or didn't like them, he'd probably be called "Thinkcoffee" instead since he also really likes coffee. *His favorite number is 27. In an Ask Think video he stated that he doesn't know why, but whenever anyone asks him to choose a number, for some reason, he always chooses 27 without even thinking. *His favorite color is Navy Blue, which he says, "May be boring but beautiful!" Trivia *Thinknoodles used to run Think Thursday on Icicle every Thursday. *This has led to him being compared to famous moderators like Polo Field (Field Day) and Spike Hike (Spike Saturday). *On April Fools day, Thinknoodles pretended to get banned and created an account called "7h1nkn00d1e5," which he only used for that one video, and '''DOES NOT USE '''today. It has been impersonated many times so if you see that username, remember it's not him. Category:Thinknoodles